someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Y Tyrin!? Y!?
This is a sequel to Pokemon X and Y: Abandoned Slyveon, Oh god it never ends. Remember when I told you about the cursed copy of Pokemon X I had? Well it seems like once a paranormal thing happens, theres no running away. I noticed during my playthrough of Pokemon Y strange things starting happening, when I beat the 2nd gym a thunderstorm started and didnt stop until I got to the Power Plant. And then instead of Team Flare, the Power Plant was haunted by more of those ghost in my X playthrough but the Ghost Girl wasnt there. The electric tubes turned into blood tubes, I fought ghosts and they were easy but their pokemon were all ghost and dark types and were negative colored. Then after I beat Clement the power went out in the entire city and I headed to the Scary House and the real nightmare began. Outside were dead bodies of all my rivals, I cringed and when I went inside...... In place of the man was a portal to Hell from "The Curse of Giratina" I went in the portal and When I went in a cutscene started showing my character being shocked at the dead body of my X character Dark and the Ghost Girl and all the other Ghost appeared along with the Giratina when the camera zoomed out to show all of them. Then Tyrin appeared but he had a diffirent appearance, He was negative colored and was smiling. "What did you all do to him!?" I asked and suddenly the Ghost Girl said to me "He is not what he used to be" and a Horde battle started. It was 5 of the ghost's, I sent out Greninja and he used Surf and he wiped them out easily. then there were 2 more Horde Battles with ghost and they were easy too, but I knew Giratina wasnt going to be. Then my character and the Ghost Girl and Giratina were shown in Hell's overworld and the Ghost Girl said "Giratina, get his Pokemon out of our way." The Giratina flew up to my character and a Ear-piercing screech blasted out of my speakers, then the battle begin. I sent out Greninja but Giratina used Curse and Greninja's eyes became red and became negative-colored and went to the Giratinas side, the Giratina also did this to my Linoone, Blaziken, Talonflame, Venusaur and Lucario. When it seemed like all was lost text appeared saying "Tyrin used Revenge", A flash appeared and it went back to the overworld. It showed Tyrin using a dark version of headbutt agianst Giratina and the Giratina became unconscious and fell through the infinite reachs of Hell. A cutscene started and it showed the Ghost girl with a shocked expression questioning Tyrin's actions and Tyrin said "You wont interfere with my friendship with Loniness!" and then the Ghost Girl ordered what used to be my pokemon to attack Tyrin. He barely escaped but right when he went through the portal it closed. The Ghost Girl then ordered my former party to kill me and when did they the screen cut to black and I was booted back to the 3DS menu. I will never forgot what happened that day, Sometimes I still have nightmares about the scary stuff that happened. But sometimes some of those dreams are the Ghost Girl vowing to get revenge on Tyrin for foiling part of her plan. Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Sequel Category:Video Game